1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to cutter-changing devices, particularly to a cutter-changing device for clamping cutters precisely.
2. Description of Related Art
A cutter-changing device may include a cutter-magazine carrying a plurality of cutters, a clamping assembly, and a rotary telescopic cylinder. The rotary telescopic cylinder drives the clamping assembly to clamp a cutter from the cutter-magazine and to insert the cutter in a machining device. However, during clamping of the cutter, gaps between the clamping assembly and the cutter may be present if the clamping assembly is worn or of low precision. The clamping assembly may not tightly clamp the cutter, which is potentially dangerous, and a lower clamping precision of the cutter-changing device may lead to erroneous or low quality machining.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.